borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 Guns and Trades
Hey Everyone. I finally took the time to put many of my guns on the forum. All of them are up for Trade or Dup, so just leave a message below or send me a message at Cio-Met35 on the PSN. Thanks for stopping by! Key: Dmg=Damage, Acc=Accuracy, Rof=Rate of Fire, Mag=Magazine Size Assault Rifles: *Glorious Serpens: Level 60, 238 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 7.6 Rof, 120 Mag, x4 Corrosive *Punishing Avenger: Level 60, 408 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 7.7 Rof, 20 Mag, 3.8x Scope *Pearl Ogre: Level 58, 291 Dmg, 74.4 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 27 Mag, x3 Explosive, 1.0x Scope *Glorious Ogre: Level 60, 309 Dmg, 86.7 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 69 Mag, x4 Explosive *Glorious Revolution: Level 60, 291 Dmg, 88.5 Acc, 8.1 Rof, 104 Mag, Scope *Iron Bastard: Level 60, 434 Dmg, 67.0 Acc, 9.8 Rof, 62 Mag, Scope *Steel Bastard: Level 60, 411 Dmg, 67.0 Acc, 9.8 Rof, 31 Mag, 2.1x Scope *The Chopper: Level 57, 294x4 Dmg, 6.4 Acc, 18.0 Rof, 536 Mag *Glorious Massacre (Draco): Level 58, 279 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 8.8 Rof, 124 Mag, x4 Fire *Pearl Havoc (Purple): Level 59, 303 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 15 Rof, 64 Mag, 2.1x Scope SMG's: *Twisted Tsunami: Level 48, 224 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 82 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Shock *Cobalt Tsunami: Level 48, 170 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 46 Mag, 2.9x Scope, x4 Shock *Combustion Hellfire: Level 60, 207 Dmg, 93.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 55 Mag, 3.9x Scope, x4 Fire *Combustion Hellfire: Level 59, 189 Dmg, 92.8 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 55 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Fire *Combustion Hellfire: Level 57, 182 Dmg, 89.6 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 28 Mag, 3.9x Scope, x4 Fire *Double Bitch: Level 58, 163x2 Dmg, 90.7 Acc, 15.0 Rof, 33 Mag, 3.9x Scope *Malevolent Wildcat: Level 58, 161 Dmg, 65.2 Acc, 12.1 Rof, 70 Mag *Double Anarchy (Purple): Level 54, 166x4 Dmg, 27.0 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 42 Mag *Double Anarchy (Purple): Level 58, 158x4 Dmg, 31.7 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 82 Mag, 3.9x Scope *Steel Anarchy (Purple): Level 61, 204x4 Dmg, 27.0 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 54 Mag, 1.7x Scope Sniper Rifles: *Fearsome Bessie: Level 61, 1323 Dmg, 98.8 Acc, 0.4 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.8x Scope *Rolling Bessie: Level 61, 1031 Dmg, 97.2 Acc, 0.5 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.8x Scope *Cobalt Volcano: Level 58, 1023 Dmg, 98.7 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 3 Mag, 2.7x Scope, x4 Fire *Cobalt Volcano: Level 58, 986 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 6 Mag, 1.0x Scope, x4 Fire *Fearsome Volcano: Level 60, 844 Dmg, 97.4 Acc, 0.9 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.4x Scope, x4 Fire *Liquid Invader: Level 57, 336 Dmg, 97.5 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 15 Mag, 2.4x Scope, x3 Corrosive *Pearl Cyclops: Level 60, 995 Dmg, 95.7 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 6 Mag, 3.2x Scope *Liquid Orion: Level 59, 811 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 2.7 Rof, 16 Mag, 1.0x Scope, x4 Shock *Fearsome Skullmasher: Level 61, 411x6 Dmg, 93.3 Acc, 0.3 Rof, 3 Mag, 2.4x Scope *Fearsome Skullmasher: Level 60, 331x6 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 6 Mag, 1.5x Scope *Detonating Cobra: Level 60, 768 Dmg, 93.3 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 5 Mag, 2.7x Scope, x3 Explosive *Desert Penetrator (Purple): Level 61, 757 Dmg, 95.6 Acc, 4.3 Rof, 8 Mag, 1.0x Scope *Rider: Level 39, 189 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 3.6 Rof, 20 Mag Shotguns: *Hunters Jackal: Level 61, 1042 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 6 Mag, 1.5x Scope *Hunters Jackal: Level 53, 658 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 6 Mag x1 Shock *Vitriolic Crux: Level 57, 152x7 Dmg, 77.1 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 5 Mag, 3.0x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Fatal Crux: Level 60, 217x7 Dmg, 83.3 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 16 Mag, Scope, x3 Explosive *Hunters Striker: Level 61, 255x7 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 12 Mag *Pearl Hydra: Level 58, 261x12 Dmg, 83.6 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 13 Mag *Desert Bulldog: Level 58, 185x9 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 20 Mag, 3.6x Scope *Crimson Butcher: Level 60, 100x3 Dmg, 65.0 Acc, 8.7 Rof, 5 Mag, 4.0x Scope *Blast Hammer: Level 60, 211x7 Dmg, 66.5 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 7 Mag, 3.0x Scope, x2 Explosive Revolvers and Repeaters: *Pearl Aries: Level 60, 1118 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 1.3 Rof, 2 Mag, 4.2x Scope, x2 Shock *Fulgurating Nemesis: Level 60, 249 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 3.1 Rof, 18 Mag, 4.7x Scope, x4 Shock *Lightning Nemesis: Level 61, 310 Dmg, 95.7 Acc, 2.9 Rof, 18 Mag, x4 Shock *Vile Stalker: Level 61, 415 Dmg, 85.3 Acc, 11.9 Rof, 33 Mag, 4.1x Scope *Scoped Stalker: Level 60, 267 Dmg, 85.3 Acc, 16.0 Rof, 20 Mag, 4.1x Scope *Pearl Chimera: Level 58, 1056 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope, x4 Explosive *Bloody Unforgiven: Level 59, 1401 Dmg, 94.2 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope *Pestilent Defiler: Level 60, 1122 Dmg, 91.5 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Pestilent Defiler: Level 61, 1100 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Savage Unforgiven: Level 61, 316x7 Dmg, 89.1 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 6 Mag, 3.7x Scope *Bloody Equalizer: Level 60, 1036 Dmg, 95.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope *Crimson Reaper: Level 59, 154 Dmg, 91.1 Acc, 11.4 Rof, 16 Mag, 4.1x Scope Launchers: *Steel Undertaker: Level 55, 1662 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.5 Rof, 8 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Fire *Steel Undertaker:Level 60, 2372 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 8 Mag, 1.9x Scope *Steel Redemption: Level 57, 2551 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 5 Mag, 4.9x Scope, x4 Shock *Steel Redemption: Level 55, 3035 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, 4 Mag, 4.3x Scope *Scoped Nidhogg: Level 59, 2265 Dmg, 95.1 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 2 Mag, 4.9x Scope *Scoped Mongol: Level 60, 1352 Dmg, 97.3 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 11 Mag, 4.9x Scope *Crimson Nidhogg: Level 59, 2813 Dmg, 95.8 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 2 Mag, 4.9x Scope, x4 Corrosive * Eridian: *Eridian Splat Gun: Level 54, 252 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *Eridian Glob Gun: Level 56, 263 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *Eridian Flaregun: Level 57, 269 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *Eridian Mega Cannon: Level 48, 2458 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 0.2 Rof Shields: *Alacritious Omega: Level 59, 1382 Capacity, 340 Recharge *Hardened Ironclad: Level 61, 2985 Capacity, 265 Recharge *Harmonious Omega: Level 61, 1875 Capacity, 442 Recharge *Alacritious Rose: Level 61, 1614 Capacity, 478 Recharge *Hardened Ironclad: Level 60, 2909 Capacity, 177 Recharge Class Mods: *650 Support Gunner: +25 Team Ammo Regen, +3 Stockpile, +4 Impact, +3 Barrage, +42% Team Mag Size *640 Mercenary: +61% SMG Dmg, +4 High Velocity, +3 Girl Power, +29 SMG Ammo Regen. What I Am Looking For: *Level 61 Atlas Ogre *Level 61 Draco *Level 61 Liquid Invader *Level 61 Detonating Cobra *Six-Shot Aries *Level 61 Nemesis *Level 61 Chimera *x4 Fire Redemption *Level 55+ Eridian Mega Cannon *Level 61 Hyperion Reaper *400x7+ Damage Masher *Any better version of a gun I already have There it is, my GunShop. Im always looking for better versions of the guns I already have. If interested, put a message below, on my talkpage, or at my PSN GT: Cio-met35 Thanks I-Am-Borderlands 23:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cio_met, i have a cobalt tsunami that has a 12.5 RoF, 2.9 scope, and Dmg of 226. i forgot the Acc, but i know its above 95. Osang 21 23:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, message me later and we can work something out. I-Am-Borderlands 23:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, i have a shock nemesis too.Osang 21 23:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Level 61?I-Am-Borderlands 23:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Not sure, my soldier was deleted, but i managed to get a couple of pearls before it was deleted. Osang 21 23:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ( i have a 36 mordecai) : okay! justsend me a message later and ill take a look. I-Am-Borderlands 23:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I have a catalyst that may work for you it's got 32% team cooldown, and +2 rare item. I'l trade it for a Jacobs Striker, a Jacobs Skullsmasher, a Dahl Penetrator, a Hyperion Invader, or Torgue Cobra. I'm going to guess you have little use for them, seeing as to how you are a siren that prefers smg's. Ianjb123 : It'll definately work for me. Take any of those you like, I dup my guns so you can pick any 2-3 of those guns you want. I-Am-Borderlands 20:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) So you have them all, then I'd like the Skull smasher, cobra, and a bessie. When can you trade? hey cio i thought u had a modded serpen because i really need that MINI JACKIE CHAN 20:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @MJC I got rid of it about a week ago. I cleansed my characters of modded weapons. @Ianjb123 I can trade later tonight, probably around 530-6ish EST. I-Am-Borderlands For the orange unforgiven, ill dupe any orange gun i have, -PPMPunkyscatman : Do you have any of the guns im looking for? If not, still send me a message later and we'll work something outI-Am-Borderlands 20:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't do it tonight, or tomorrow, sorry. But any time after that around 5 EST I will be able to trade. Ianjb123 o ok i'm interested in the Pearl Hydra, Rose Shield, and are all the steel launchers pearl?....well i don't know what i can dupe haha because ou basically have everything good i already duped to you...but i think i can dupe you a better orion and some shotguns MINI JACKIE CHAN 20:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @Ianjb123 Sounds good to me! @MJC The only pearl launcher is the Steel Undertaker, the other Steel ones are dark orange. What kind of shotguns by the way?I-Am-Borderlands 20:50, March 22, 2010(UTC) umm i think a static butcher, its etheir a blasthammer or a fatal crux i forgot and my orion is 828 Damage/ and 2.7 Fire rate that's all i can remember MINI JACKIE CHAN 20:54, March 22, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN : Alright, Send me a message the next time youre on and we'll work out a trade. I-Am-Borderlands 21:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah i probably will dupe all my guns again for the Pearl Hydra, Vitriolic Crux, and Rose Shield...lol i only use pearls and shotguns now MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @Cio-met: we need to dupe "Wrecked" @MJC Alright, I can getyou what you need. @Wrecked Anything in particular?I-Am-Borderlands 21:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks i probably won't be on until the weekend MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN i am away from my PS3 now but im pretty sure i got some stuff you want. i want that draco, volcano and/or hellfire. "Wrecked" @MJC Thats fine, Ill still have those guns/shield over the weekend. @Wrecked Cool, Im willing to trade whatever gun you want I-Am-Borderlands 22:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) would you rather trade or dupe? either work for me. "Wrecked" : Preferably dupe, That way you get the gun and i still get to keep it. I-Am-Borderlands 22:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) That works for me too. Cause at the end of the day we both have what we want. So we need to have a good ole' fashioned dupe-off!!! When is good for you? "Wrecked" Usually any night of the week after six or seven EST. I-Am-Borderlands 22:24, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright cool. I will be on Wednesday (24 March) night. Just add me, PSN: Wrecked111, and I will message you on Wednesday. "Wrecked" : Sounds good! I-Am-Borderlands 22:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) hi, i would definitely like some of your guns but i don't have the ones you are looking for. can you help me out? my psn is MaatRa91 I have an Eridian Mega Cannon that I would dupe for you. If you would duoe me either the Ironclad, Rose or Omega. PSN Azrael2321 : I can dupe you the ironclad, Its probably the best of the three. I-Am-Borderlands 00:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will be on in about an hour if you are on. Send me a message PSN Azrael2321. Otherwise, I will be on irregularly this week and deffinatly on this weekend.Azrael2321 00:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 Okay, i should be on, and a request has been sent. I-Am-Borderlands 00:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I also have a Double Anarchy that I think is better. Dam:158x4 Acc:31.7 FR:13.8 Scope:3.9x Clip:82 Azrael2321 01:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 Who has an Unforgiven? I will trade and ogre, hellfire, defiler,defender,rhino, or a surkov for an Unforgiven!!!! ---Psn: PPMPunkyscatman i have some siren mods u are looking for - will trade for pearl shields -- psn - bus88 -- sorry man... double ss was wrong I have a 204x4 Anarchy and a 650 Mercenary mod (+61% damage, +4 High Velocity, +29 regen) that I'd be willing to dup for the Fearsome Bessie and/or the Twisted Tsunami. PSN: AgvirtheSilent AgvirtheSilent 08:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) @Agrvir & bus88 Ill send you both messages later today @Punky Ill Dupe you mine for the Rhino, what are the stats? I-Am-Borderlands 14:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) agvir do you know the rest of the stats for that anarchy...cause i think i want one too haha MINI JACKIE CHAN 20:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @ Cio_met - I have an Undertaker (i dont have the stats in front of me right now since i am at work) but it is something like 2700. Forgot to mention I also have a 650 Catalyst mod (+30% team cooldown red., +4 Pheonix, +2 rare item) that you may be interested in, not sure what I'd want yet in exchange for it though. @MINI_JACKIE_CHAN: The Anarchy is a lvl 61 204x4 damage, 27% acc., 13.8 rof with a mag of 54. AgvirtheSilent 21:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright, then i'd like to trade for the catalyst and mercenary mod, as well as the 204x4 anarchy. reply later with what you would like in return. I-Am-Borderlands 21:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Agvir do u mind duping me that anarchy?....if u dupe with Cio u might get the same stuff when u dupe with me....sent me a friend's request my PSN MINI_JACKIE_CHAN...i'll be on friday night and anytime over the weekend MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I have a hellfire 306 dmg, 93 acc, sadly only 4.2 RoF, 18 mag. PSN X-Manowar hey i was wondering if I can get a serpens an a ironclad shield and i can let you dupe my double anarchy and my aries my psn is deniscrespo I wouldn't mind duping the Anarchy and class mods for the Fearsome Bessie, Glorious Serpens, and the Rose, if that's fine with you. AgvirtheSilent 00:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good, message me later and we can trade it up. I-Am-Borderlands 00:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to message you, but it seems that when I try to enter your PSN ID (Cio-Met35) it says that the PSN ID "has not been registered". Could you send a friend request to my PSN ID (AgvirtheSilent) instead? AgvirtheSilent 00:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) hey Agvir can you sent me a friend's request too so we can dupe some guns MINI JACKIE CHAN 01:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN